particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Liberal Democrats (Istalia)
Royal Blue, Lavender, Beige Factions Teal Teal Centrist Gainsboro Federalist Plum|political_position = Centre to Centre-Right|party_leader = Chairperson: Sahla Sabbagh First Vice-Chairperson Elmo Cappola Deputy Chairperson: Massimo Meir|leader_of_camera_dei_deputati_faction = Grimaldo Simonette|leader_of_senate_faction = Sultana el-Nassar|seats_in_adunarea_unite_ale_confederației = |seats_in_senato_della_repubblica = |governorships = |cabinet_positions = }} = Party Ideology The ULD, although formed by a center-leftist, soon embraced a more libertarian identity, gathering the support of the underrepresented progressive and laissez-faire classical liberals and neoliberals of the country, becoming a common choice for them in the following years. The ULD also strongly supports environmental protection, which it prides itself for. Although surely not an isolationist party, the ULD is not a strong supporter of joining military coalitions with other countries, as it considers them a potential threat, as they may call the country to war, something that the Democrats surely support. Bullet Points * Assure the personal freedom of Istalian itizens * Safeguard our plural, liberal democracy * Support a secular society and the freedom of religion * Promote the freedom of our markets and grant them a sure opportunity for advancement * Grant our people justice by introducing a regressive tax to promote hard work and innovation * Speak for a politically active society * Grant an equal chance for success to all our citizens by contributing to a forward-thinking, intelligent, public education system * Defend our environment from dangerous corruption and destruction * Endorse the Pan-Majatran alliance and any organizations that support the cooperation between democratic countries * Oppose warfare and biological weaponry, further peace around terra History Party Formation and Baldassare's Era (4292-4295) Agostino Baldassare (4292-4295) The Party was first formed by a group of 14 ex-FR MPs, after the party disbanded, due to big internal conflicts and an electoral collapse. The leader of those MPs was Agostino Baldassare, a PR person and istalian businessman, celebrity and millionaire. The young deputy was able to gather the backing of most of the once FR members and established the party a month after the FR's dissolution. As he served, the party's rating shifted from high to low, and later middled down, to end up with a pretty appreciatable score. However, during that term, Baldassare divorced and married; he divorced his fourth wife, a model that was 15 years younger than him and married the leader of the Nationalists, Luciana Vespa. His term ended after the election, he didn't even run for parliament, as he decided to become a father and raise his sons. .He built the somewhat populistic, respectably capitalistic and socially progressive image of the party, and recruited many skilled politicians and created practically all of the party's structures within three years, with made him the ideal to which all future party leaders at least partly aspired to become. Years of Development (4295-4311) Phineas Abercrombie (4295-4303) After Baldassare decided to resign, the party had to elect a new General Secretary; that wasn't easy, as of the party's then-66 MPs, barely half had any prior political experience. The majority, however, decided to go with a very surprising candidate. Phineas Abercrombie was the son of a Solentian Billionaire and the party's main financial backer, Michael-Andrew Abercrombie. Abercrombie junior was known within his party for his support for a much more populistic course. He himself said that it would enable the party to popularize its liberal torrent, which was strongly influential in the future decade of the party's history. His term was characterized by mediocre results, with the ULD ending up weaker than before his terms. However, he kept afloat, keeping his title of one of the most beloved politicians in Istalia. Later, he served as the National Coordinator for Qadira Dulilah. Qadira Dulilah (4303-4311) Qadira Dulilah replaced Abercrombie as the party's leader, generally keeping his direction, though, under her watch, the party shifted more to the economic area, rather than the social. She approached the parliamentary debates calmer than Abercrombie and mostly focused on the construction of regional structures of the party, which allowed the ULD to grab important mayorships by the end of her second term. She was the first woman and quanzari to lead the party. She was also able to gain members from the CC, which she originally hailed. She was also asked to join the party by Baldassare himself. Bloom Era (4311-4335) Sandro Mile (4312-4321) Mile, born in 4259, was an Istalian entrepreneur, writer and local activist before joining the party. For a few years, he had been serving in the Romulan city council, in which he later joined the ULD, which decided to choose him as it's candidate for the mayor of the capital. However, he wasn't succesful (ended up 3rd). At the same time, he ran for the regional parliament of Mezzodiurno, in which he became the ULD's whip after his predecessor died of heart attack. Later, when he ran for a seat in the parliament, which he ultimately won. He instantly became synonymous with the more radically liberal wing (which turned out to be pretty wrong, as his views turned out to be rather flexible). After winning a reelection as an MP, he decided to challenge for the seat of the party leader, which he ultimately won, to the surprise of many. He became the first Prime Minister of the party, after he formed a coalition with the Progressives and Socialists. Mario Zanussi (4321-4327) Sympathising with the LP in his youth, the professor later shifted towards the ULD later in his life, and deeper down his magnificent college career (he became a professor at 28!). Soon after joining the party, he became a parliamentarian (also an investor, due to *parliamentary problems*). He became the long-term leader of the parliamentary labour commission, and, when Dulilah became the leader, she proposed him the position of Deputy Leader and Whip, which he accepted, adn showcased his skills in the fields of enforcing discipline. After Dulilah's second term ended, he ran for the leadership, which he lost, which was a surprise due to the ex-leader's backing. However, he regained enough support to defeat Mile's supposed heir, Pietro Corsini. Serving for six years, Zanussi didn't shift the party's position that much, however, he was deemed as a very competent leader. Saul Cartucci (4327-4335) Cartucci, Since his early days, he was linked t multiple parties in Istalia, however, he hasn't joined any, until he became the Vice-Minister of Science and Technology under Sofia Morrela (Cesaro cabinet). There, he joined the minister's party, the ULD. After the ULD left the coalition, he became the party's spokesperson for defence. After Zanussi became the leader, he unsuccessfully ran for the seat of the National coordinator, however, in the end, Zanussi gave him the position of the candidate for the minister of Defence. With Vespa-Baldassare's backing, he gained the role of the General Secretary. In his second term, he formed a grand coalition, and became the party's second Prime Minister. Vespa-Baldassare's Era (4335-4359) Hugo Vespa-Baldassare (4335-4359) Hugo Vespa-Baldassare, born in 4295, is an Istalian economist, sociologist and politologist. Born as the son of the former leader and the party's founder, Agostino Baldassare, the junior was linked to the party since his birth and has been a member, practically since then. His personal ideology of hardcore capitalism was born out of the marriage of his father's views and his mother's radicalism. After finishing university, he instantly began his political career; it took him just two years to become the party's vice-chairperson, some say that that is because of his surname. Others, that it was his talent. He served in that position for 14 years, as the deputy of the two prior chairpeople. After those fourteen years passed, he decided to run for leadership; he had no rivals, and all the delegates voted for him, meaning that he won in the first round. During the 24 years that he served as Chairperson, he was Prime Minister for most of the time. He introduced many new laws, such as a new budget or tax system. He is currently credited as the greatest politician of Istalia since President Rosso. Tripartite Era (4359-present) Grimaldo Simonette (4359-4368) Grimaldo Simonette, born 4318, was an Istalian businessman, IT specialist and programmer. He was born in Sarregna, in the biggest ULD stronghold, Ulbia. He mentioned that the way that he got involved in the ULD is "actually pretty funny". When he was an IT specialist looking for employment in the capital, which isn't difficult, he knew where exactly he'd like to be employed. And he knew that his potential future boss is a member of the ULD, so he joined the party to meet him at a convention. It apparently worked, and since that time, he stayed in the party. It turned out that him joining the party was more beneficial for him than he thought. Soon, he was on the ballot for the Mezodiurnan regional parliament. He succeeded in the election, however the Prime Minister himself, Vespa-Baldassare, offered him a position in the government. He accepted it. Since then, he was known as Vespa-Baldassare's most likely heir, and, later in his run as a minister, he got into many conflicts with Adriano Manfrin, another influential ULD politician. However, after succeeding his senior, he became the candidate for Prime Minister of the party, and actually held the office. His reign as PM was marked by deregulation and internal conflicts in the party. Sahla Sabbagh (4359-4368) Sahla Sabbagh, born in 4346, Party Leaders